


You DON'T have A CHOICE

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Humorous Ending, Riding the N. Face (sex position), Rodeo (sex position), Romance, Scarf (sex position), Sexual Humor, Spoons (sex position), cowboy position, funny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Naruto agreed to being with Shizuka?  This is what WOULD'VE/COULD'VE/SHOULD'VE happened.  (I don't own Naruto)!!  (Based off of Naruto Shippuden episode 235) (Sakura-bashing) (The bad guy from the episode makes a small appearance)!!  Don't read if underage!!!!  I don't own Naruto!!! Darn it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You DON'T have A CHOICE

Tokwia was on guard duty to Lady Shizuka of the Nadeshiko Village which is a land near the Land of Water. The two of them disguised their appearances by covering themselves in cloaks made by their villages, and were about to aboard a boat when they were stopped by an "familiar" face, in Kokuyo. He had been chasing the pair the pair for a while now, trying to force Shizuka's hand in marriage. "Are you ready to become my bride my dear", Kokuyo asked in a tone that left no indication that he would take no for an answer. "I'll take care of this", Shizuka told her bodyguard, leaving Tokwia to nod her head in agreement. She took off her cloak which left all of the surrounding people to look at the beauty that stood before them. She slowly took a couple of steps before looking up at her foe and smiling at him. 'What's she smiling about?', Kokuyo thought to himself. It was then that she seemed to jump up into the sun before unleashing one of her favorite moves: "Nadeshiko Style: Hurricane Kick", which resulted in his puppet robot being torn to shreds before obliterating into pieces and causing the puppet-stringer to be sent on a one way trip, courtesy of Air Shizuka. 

"Well done, My lady", Tokwia replied before giving her master back her cloak. The two them were about ready to set off for said when Tokwia saw something that looked familiar. There was a young blonde that had watched the whole fight and was hearing a Hidden Leaf headband. The place that the two of them were heading to. The man had just gotten rid of his meal with was barbeque pork and was chewing on a toothpick, when Tokwia approached him. "Excuse me, sir? Are by chance you from the Hidden Leaf Village?", trying not to sound too eager. "Yes", the blonde answered as if it was second nature. 'Well, that's one question answered', Tokwia said to herself. 'Now for the second'. "What's your name?", Tokwia asked flatly. "My name? My name is Naruto Uzumaki", Naruto answered giving her the nice-guy pose and a smile to boot. This caused Tokwia to smile as well because it turned out that the two of them didn't need to travel anymore because they had found their target. "Please come sit with me? There's something I want to talk with you about. "Lady Shizuka", she shouted to get her master's attention. "The target has been found", she stated gleefully. Shizuka turned and saw the "apprentice" of her master's rival. 'Hmph. Not so impressive looking', she thought to herself. She began walking towards the pair, "Tell the situation, and then let's go", before deciding to leave them altogether. "What just happened?", Naruto asked the women next to him. "By the way, I didn't catch your name", Naruto asked in a polite manner. 

"My name is Tokwia, and my master that just left? Her name is Lady Shizuka. The two of us are from the Nadeshiko Village", Tokwia answered. "Now can we please sit down so I can tell our story?", Tokwia said with a little bit of an edge in her tone of voice. "Yeah sure", Naruto stepped to the side to let Tokwia though so that she could sit on the bench first. She took a deep breath before beginning. "Long ago, your master Jiraiya stepped into our village and battled our head leader to a draw. The two of them decided that if the sequel to that battle didn't happen, then their student were to seek each other out. "As I said before, the two of us are from the Nadeshiko Village, which is a land near the Land of Water", she said as she started her story. "The families of this village are organized through matrilinity...", was about to continue when she saw the "lost" look in Naruto's eyes and facial features. Tokwia huffed in annoyance. "Where did I lose you?", she asked. "On the Matrin...whatever you call it part", Naruto answered. "You mean, Matrilinity?", she asked to which Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "That means that the village we come from is comprised of only women", she answered in a tone that Naruto deemed too calm to be normal. "ALL WOMEN?", Naruto all but shouted and it took all of her willpower to shut the loudmouth up with one of her Earth-style jutsus. "Yes, all women", Tokwia answered him again. 

"So do you... well the two of you.... want with me?", Naruto asked quirking his eyebrow in wonderment feeling himself stuttering more than usual. "We wish for you to get together with Lady Shizuka and bare a child.", Tokwia said before clapping her hand together in hopes that he would expect. "HELL NO", Naruto told her. "I am certainly NOT going to bear someone's child out of the blue. Certainly any woman's that I've only seen for five minutes. Furthermore, I'm not even at the age that I want to have kids yet", Naruto said to further his point about not wanting to be with Shizuka. At least not yet anyway. Before Tokwia could stop and talk to him, he made a B-line off of the bench, and was gone. 'You will be accept the dual. I will make that happen, I swear it', Tokwia said with newfound determination in her voice.

It was nighttime and while Naruto's gang was fast asleep, Naruto himself was wide away. I can't stop thinking about those two women I saw earlier. 'Tokwia was the bodyguard?', but man that Shizuka chick was awesome. The way that she blew that creep away with one kick? I'll have to be sure not to piss her off', Naruto said before feeling his forehead, trying to feel and see if he was sweating at all. He then decided that if he couldn't get to sleep, then maybe a drink of water would do the trick. He got up as slowly as he could, as to not wakeup the rest of his teammates. He decided on that but not before putting on his Hidden Leaf ninja robe. 'Don't want any girls taking a look at me naked. Though I'm sure Pervy-Sage would kill for that to happen, so he could get some more of his "research" done', Naruto smiled at the thought of his master as he began walking. He walked out of his room to get that drink that he craved, when out of the blue he saw a familiar face from just a couple of hours ago. It was Tokwia. "What are you doing here?", Naruto said in an annoyed whisper as to not wakeup his other comrades. "You know why I'm here", she answered him before crossing her arms under her chest, and sat on top of a rock. "What part of I'm not going to marry your master did you not understand", Naruto told her before throwing his arms up.

"Lady Shizuka doesn't want this to happen either", Tokwia answered getting really irritated with Shizuka's "soon-to-be". Naruto's face now went from a look of anger, to now a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?", Naruto asked as he wanted to be to the bottom of Tokwia's dilemma. In the mist of their talk from the day prier, she left out one little problem. "Years ago, Lady Shizuka developed a relationship with a merchant named Sagiri, despite the law of her village. Unfortunately, he got caught in an ambush, and died. Since then, she has stopped loving anyone so that she won't lose anyone dear to her again. She has to stopped doing this in order to get stronger", there was a long pause before she continued. "I believe that she is only punishing herself by doing this", she was pleading with Naruto to do something with Lady Shizuka about this, because she was pressing her hands against his firm chest. Naruto looked at and saw tears in the woman's eyes. It was obvious to him that the bodyguard cared for her master, and so reluctantly he nodded in agreement. "Ok, I'll talk with her to try to get her to see it my way", Naruto said before looking at Tokwia who nodded in appreciation. "Thank you", she replied before giving him a hug and going back to the motel where she and her mistress where sleeping at. 'What did I get myself into?', Naruto thought to himself before forgetting about the water that he wanted to drink and decided to go back to bed instead. 'I've got a big day tomorrow', were Naruto's last thoughts before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-The Next day

Naruto and his gang began walking ahead towards a boat that would lead them back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Are you alright, Naruto?", Yamato asked in a little bit of concern in his voice, since the boy was rather quite this morning when he is actually very lively. "Never better", 'Naruto' said in now cheerful mood as he put his elbows behind his head. "Alright, that's good to hear", Yamato said before clapping the boy on the shoulder. Within a couple of minutes, the ship and the crew was go it's way back to the village. As ship set off on its voyage, and hooded figure appeared on the dock where the ship set sail. The hooded figure took his hook off when he saw the ship out of site. It was one, Naruto Uzumaki. "Well", Naruto with a bit a smug smile to show-off, proud of the stunt that he pulled off. "That takes care of one problem", Naruto cheerfully stated before turning his head back and saw that Tokwia saw the whole thing. 'This kid's pretty good', she thought to herself. "So, are you ready?", she asked to which Naruto answered with an emphatic "YES". The two of them walked into the forest and eventually met up with Lady Shizuka who was dressed just like she was the yesterday. The three than began walking so no one would notice them.

Tokwia looked around and saw nothing deep forest and trees for their surroundings. She knew then. "Here, this looks like the perfect spot", she then looked back at her mistress who nodded in agreement. She then made an Earth Style hand-sign. "Earth Style: Iron Prison", and before Naruto knew it, he and the two woman counterparts where surrounded by nothing but iron blocks that looked like they could touch the clouds in the sky if Tokwia had made them any larger. "You know what to do", Shizuka told Tokwia, to which the subordinate shook her head in understanding before a part of the iron asylum opened up, letting Tokwia leave, before closing back up once again. It was now just the two of them. The two of them stared at each other with different looks in their eyes. Naruto's were filled with reasoning, to try and talk her out of this dual, while Shizuka's were filled with determination, wanting to prove a point that if she was to defeat him, she would be the only FEMALE ninja to defeat the Hokage wannabe.

Shizuka made the first move as she ran towards Naruto. " Nadeshiko-Style: Roaring-gale chop", Naruto was barely able to escape her attack as he saw the earth below crack into a million pieces. 'Wholly cow, that was a close one', Naruto said to himself, before making a barrage of shadow-clones to counter the Nadeshiko kunoichi. But there was little time to celebrate as Shizuka was in line for her next attack. "Nadeshiko-Style: Aerial Dance", and she began spinning around at a high speed with kunai in her hands to get rid of all of the Naruto clones so she could target the original one. 'There's just no end to them', Naruto said to himself as one by one he saw his clone disappearing from the Nadeshiko shinobi's kunai. Finally deciding that he had had enough of having kunai being thrown at him, he and the rest of his clones made an all-out heave at the female shinobi. "Is that the best you've got?", Shizuka told Naruto before all of the clones were dispersed. It was now just the two them, standing at a crossroads, surrounded by nothing but an iron asylum. "Here's we go again", Naruto told her before making another barrage of clones to battle Shizuka for round number two. The clones ran towards her before Shizuka yelled out, "Gale-Sand". Once again, the clones disappeared, leaving the two shinobi all by themselves. Shizuka took the charge and ran straight at him with kunai in hand, as Naruto did nothing but stand his ground. Naruto did nothing except spread his arms out, almost as he was willing to die at her hands. 'Something doesn't feel right', Shizuka told herself, but brushed the thought to the back of her mind as she concentrated on her target.

"This is over", Shizuka told Naruto as she continued her march towards her master's rival's apprentice until she hit him and he dispersed in a puff of smoke. "Yeah, you're right. I guess it is over", came a voice from behind her. It was then that she realized what he did. He made a shadow-clone to sucker her in, while he hid in the background so he could sneak up on her from behind, and catch her off guard. She was caught and knew that there was no escape from this trap that Naruto had set. "What are you waiting for? Just deliver the final blow already", Shizuka said bitterly as she was mentally kicking herself for falling into such an obvious trap. "I already told you. I didn't want to do this in the first place", Naruto stated before sitting down with the depressed kunoichi. He looked at her and couldn't but feel a sort of kinship to her. She lost a lover when she was younger, as he never knew what love was since both of his parents died minutes after he was born, from the Nine-Tailed Fox, as both of his parents died in the minutes that he was born. He kept his heart away from being hurt, which is what she did as well. Both of their masters were either dead or on the verge of dead. 

It was then Naruto came to a decision. "You know what?", Naruto asked out loud, to which Shizuka turned to Naruto to see what the sannin's apprentice had to say. "I...LOVED...Sakura-Chan for the longest time. But the more I've thought about, the more I've come to realize that the relationship between us will be nothing more than friendship", Naruto said the last part out of spite. "I feel I'm just going to be a LACKY in my village. Though I'm sure some people would miss me, the majority of the people in my village would probably be happy that I'm gone", Naruto finished his sentence and wanted to know how to wrap this situation up. Shizuka, likewise, wanted to know about Naruto's decision. 'Is he going to go back with me? Or is he going to go back to his village, and that slut, Sakura?', Shizuka thought to herself. Finally making up his mind, he turned his head towards her, so now their faces were inches apart. "I've made up my mind", Naruto told her. She closed her eyes, not being able to know if she would have her heart broken for a second time in her lifetime.

Then, she got the surprise of her life when she felt something soft and smooth on her lips. She slightly opened her right eye and saw that his lips were on hers. 'Why is he doing this? Not that I'm complaining, but doesn't he love this Sakura person?', Shizuka thought to herself. As if by some miracle, Naruto seemed to read her mind, and answered her after the contact of their lips on one another stopped. "I'm willing to give a relationship with you a try, if you're up to it", Naruto stated flatly. "But what about...", Shizuka started but Naruto put a finger up to stop what she was going to say. "I know that you're going to say something about Sakura-san, am I right?", Naruto asked in curiosity. To which Shizuka just nodded her head in an up and down motion. "Well, I know for a fact that as soon as MY team would get Sasuke-baka back, she'd be around him like no tomorrow, and would throw me off of a cliff. So, I've decided. I want to try a relationship with you. That is, if you will have me", Naruto said as sincerely as he could be. Shizuka couldn't believe it. Here was this man, who had beaten her fairly in a fight. Didn't want a relationship with her, and now, after reconciling within in himself, decided that he did want her after all.

Naruto was about ready to go in for another kiss, when Shizuka's forefinger stopped him. "How can I be sure to trust you?", Shizuka asked in a worried tone. Naruto answered with the same catchphrase that he said ever since his team's encounter with Zabuza and Haku. "I never go back on my word", and with that, he gently brushed her finger to the side and brought his lips against hers for the second time. He gently eased her head back against the soft dirt while still kissing her. While this was still going on, he wanted to see her in all of her beauty and decided that her headband had to go. If he wanted to have a relationship with her, then he was going to do his dam nest to make sure that she was going to be treated like the princess that she was. He then began kissing her again. She apparently didn't think that he was doing a good enough job as her hands wrapped themselves around his head and brought him closer to her to let him deepen the kiss. The two of them thought that they were in heaven. 'So', Naruto stated and Shizuka finished their thoughts 'Smooth'. "You know," Naruto started his sentence before pausing from the kiss from the female ninja that he had kissed for the second time. "If we're going to be a in relationship together, we should go somewhere a lot more quieter. But I wanted your opinion. Do you want to do it here? Or in somewhere better like a hotel room?", Naruto asked out of curiosity. 'This man is truly amazing', Shizuka thought in wonderment. 'He's putting his own needs before mine'. "It doesn't really matter to me", Shizuka was her honest answer. "Well then, shall we get started?", Naruto said before bringing his head closer to her for a third kiss.

It started with Naruto gently taking off Shizuka's upper uniform, leaving her in nothing but a black-laced bra, giving him a eyeful of her D-cupped sized breasts. Knowing that this was the first time in a while that she had been exposed to a man's touch, she grew quite embarrassed at the look that she saw in Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes were filled with one thing. Lust, and making sure that this woman was satisfied to the fullest degree. Now that her upper form was revealed to him, he wanted to make her scream his name, wanting everyone to know that this woman was his, and his alone. Naruto began kissing her shoulders, making Shizuka moan in ecstasy. "Oooh..Feels good", Shizuka moaned as she loved what Naruto was doing to her body. He then transferred his ministrations from her shoulders to her neck. With started with little nib bits and lick her making her scream. "GOD..SO...OOH", Shizuka moaned at what Naruto was doing to her body. After what Naruto had done to her body, she couldn't help but wait for what he had in stored for her lower body. He moved his head neck to her mesh-covered stomach. He brought out his tongue again to play with her body. To make sure that his "play" would have the fullest effect, he grabbed a hold of her hips so that she wouldn't be able to move away from him. 

He pulled the mesh around her stomach away from her body, and began to tease her. "AH HA HA HA. That tickles", Shizuka said at the feel of something so smooth going around her stomach. This feeling only intensified when she felt the muscle go into her belly button. "OOOH, Naruto-Kun", Shizuka shouted as grabbed a hold of his head to so he could shove the muscle in a deep as far as he could. 'Boy, this woman as some pretty weird fantasies', Naruto said to himself. 'But that want I like about her'.

Naruto wanted to go even further south on her body. He grabbed a hold of one of her hips to steady her, before using his other hand to strip her of her kunoichi pants. She tried to cover herself from the thought of being exposed to Naruto, but she only helped him out as her squirming made her pants go down even faster than before. He was now face to face with some red-covered panties. Naruto couldn't help himself as he asked her, "Why do you have a black-bra, and red panties?", if she couldn't turn and redder than she did before, she would've died of embarrassment. "WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? I WAS IN A HURRY TO BOARD A SHIP TO FINED YOU, BEFORE YOU CAN ALONG", Shizuka shouted at him. "Ok please say it, don't spray it", Naruto said before using his free-hand to wipe his face of the saliva that she covered him with. 'Oh, well. No big deal', Naruto snickered to softly to himself. Although he said it quiet enough that Shizuka didn't hear it.

Shizuka could feel herself growing wet in her underwear from what Naruto had done to her. She felt that it would only be fair if she repaid him in kind. Started by turning him on to his back, so now she was in control of the situation. "If the man wants to please the lady", Shizuka said in a sultry tone, "Then by all means, the lady should please the man as well", before she grabbed Naruto with both hands attached to his jumpsuit. In the blink of an eye, Naruto's jumpsuit was no more, and Shizuka got an image that all girls could fantasize about. The boy had rock hard six-pack abs, and muscles that could catch a girls' eye. 'I can definatly see how he's able to dodge my attacks if his training results in this', Shizuka thought to herself before subconsciously licking her lips in approval at what she saw. 'Boy, and I thought Sakura's strength was scary', Naruto thought of an scene where Sakura was on a 'Sasuke' binge. Shizuka seductively moved her body lower and lower on Naruto's body until she was past the waistband of his training pants. Likewise with the top part of his jumpsuit, she tore the lower part of his jumpsuit off, leaving him with nothing but a pair of ramen boxers. 'Figures', Shizuka thought inwardly. as she recalled seeing eating at a ramen shop in town just yesterday. 'Had I known he was that big of a fan of the stuff, I would've covered myself in it so I could see how much he could devour of me'. She then thought better. 'On second thought, that's disgusting'.

Taking apart that Shizuka must been in her own little world, Naruto made them switch positions again, with him on top again. "I see you like you've seen", Naruto said with his trademark grin. "But now, I want to see more of you", then Naruto began his dissention downward to the red-laced panties that the beauty before him was wearing. "Can I remove them..LADY Shizuka", Naruto asked, trying to do a servant-like voice. "Yes servant, you may remove them", Shizuka told him. 'Though that you may need to work on your manner a little more', she couldn't help give a mental chuckle of him trying to copy Tokwia's voice. He brought his hand back around her hips before placing his fingers on the strings. Then, he carefully started inching them further and further down, making the suspense all the more thrilling. What he saw was awe-inspiring. He had never seen a pussy before, but she didn't have a single curl around her clit. She was as naked as the day she was born. 'I wonder', Naruto thought to himself, before placing a finger on his cheek in a thinking manner. 'What's up with him?' Is he mocking me?', Shizuka asked in irritation. No, not in the least. Instead of "mocking" her like she thought he was doing, he brought his tongue out to play. He slowly began brushing his tongue on her clit. First slowly, but then began to pick up the pace. 

"OOH, that's right. Fuck me, Naru-Kun", if anything this only made Naruto's tongue movements go faster. "I FEEL, SOME..I CUMM", Shizuka was now making incomplete words before she released herself onto Naruto's tongue. "Did you know that you taste very delicious Shizuka-Chan?", causing the girl to blush uncontrollably. Just he was about ready to get up, he found himself bound by Shizuka's hands. "I can tell you want more of me, well here I come", Shizuka stated before she found her inner strength that she didn't know that she had, and put her into his mouth again before bringing leaning back with her arms. "Mph", was all that Naruto could say since he had a mouthful of pussy. Nevertheless, he continued to pleasure her to no end until, "Shizuka-Chan, CUMMING", Naruto shouted before he released himself onto her back. "Well", Shizuka stated formally like nothing had happened. "We've both made the other come once. The best way to finish this, is for you to decided the final way, for us to come at the..Same Time", to which could only nod in agreement. "I know the perfect position to finish this up".

With that being said, Naruto used the strength from Kurama and got the both of them upright before bringing the two of them against one of the sides of the prison. This caused Naruto to be stopped, and the momentum that he gained forced Shizuka's ass to be impaled on his cock. Not one to stay still for long, he began thrusting his member into her ass. The effects were immediate. "AHH..NARU...GOOD", Shizuka shouted to the heavens. "SHIZUKA-CHAN..SO GOOD...TIGHT.TIGHT", the two of them couldn't even complete their sentences anymore. The only thing they wanted was to screw each other senseless. "I FEEL", Shizuka responded before thrusting her ass on to Naruto's cock. "YEAH. ME TOO", the two of them were in such bliss that Shizuka couldn't feel her hips anymore from how hard Naruto held them down, so she wouldn't get away. "I'M CUMMING", the two of them shouted at the same time before losing the strength with Naruto cuddling Shizuka so she wouldn't hurt herself.

None anytime soon, Naruto spoke, "So, when do you want to leave?", Shizuka responded after catching her breath. "Whenever you're ready", Shizuka said before leaning back and Kissing Naruto. The two of them eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. Unbeknownst to them, the prison came down, and Tokwia came up to the sleeping couple, seeing the two of them in the spoons position with Naruto's hands around Shizuka's waist. "Thank you Naruto", Tokwia whispered as to not disturb the sleeping naked couple. "Hopefully Lady Shizuka will be happy, now that YOU are in her life".

Elsewhere: Captain Yamato, Gai-Sensei and two anbu black ops from the Hidden Leaf Village had just gotten back home. "Naruto, are you happy that you're back home?", Yamato asked 'Naruto', before clapping a hand on to 'Naruto' before it turned around and smiled. "What's so funny", Yamato asked 'Naruto', before dispersing in a puff of smoke. "A shadow-clone?", Yamato shouted. All throughout the village everyone would here an aggregated Yamato shouting: "NNNNNAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTOOOOO".

A/N: When Naruto and Shizuka are "doing it", the 1st positions were, cowgirl/boy, then scarf, followed by Riding the North Face, before finally, Rodeo.


End file.
